new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Jain
Description One would be forgiven for mistaking Echo for a girl. His hair is long and thick, with natural curls reaching well past his shoulders, so dark as to be blue-black, parted to partially obscure one eye. His skin is a warm brown, and when make up isn't carefully applied, a smattering of freckles dusts over the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows are dark and well groomed. His eyes are large, very dark, and rimmed in thick lashes. His face is pretty, rather than handsome, with strong cheeks and very full lips. His chin comes to a faintly point, his jaw defined but tapered. His neck is slender, his shoulders and waist narrow, his hips slightly flared. He tends toward feminine style clothing, especially things that show off his toned stomach or his shapely legs. At work, he keeps things professional, favoring saree, dhoti and lots of jewelry. Personality On the surface, Echo is nothing more than a playful flirt who likes to have a good time. He's quick to smile, fast to share a laugh, even if it's at his own expense. He's great at portraying a party boy who doesn't think beyond the next day or two at most, and who's never turned down a friend in need, or a stranger, for that matter. But those who pay attention even a little bit will notice that he rarely drinks in excess (and never among strangers), never leaves a drink unattended, and while he might have a smile on his face, he's making sure the people around him are safe, too. He's survived some pretty messed up stuff during his time on the streets, despite having a guardian angel in the form of a 6'4 drag queen, and he doesn't want to see anyone else go through it, or have to go through it again, himself. History The cliffnotes version is that Echo was born in upstate New York to immigrant parents who didn't approve of having a gay son. Echo ended up out on the streets, doing 'odd jobs' to survive until he was helped out by a friend. It doesn't take much to fill in the blanks, and those with access to police information will find a rap sheet that includes a few pseudonyms given the police, as well as a missing persons report for one Dhvani Jain from New York, reported missing by an older sibling in 2022. Sheet ;Attributes : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 ;Abilities : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 4, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Talent: Expression 1, Talent: Intimidation 1, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 : Skills: Drive: 1, Larceny 4, Performance 3, Stealth 3 (Specialty: Hide) : Knowledges: Academics 1, Computer 1, Investigation 1, Occult 2, Medicine 1, Technology 1 ;Advantages :Virtues: Conscience 2, Courage 4, Self Control 4 :Psychic Numina: Psychoportation: 1, Psychokinesis: 1, Telepathy: 1 :Humanity: 7 :Backgrounds: Resources 1, Allies 2, Contacts 2 :Willpower: 5 :Merits: Language (Romany Chib): 1, Ability Aptitude (Larceny): 2, Catlike Balance: 1, Double Jointed: 1, Nightsight: 3 :Flaws: Bad Sight: 1, Curiosity: 2, Incorrigible Flirt: 2, Stalked (Eddie): 2 Relationships *Jamie: "Keeps trying to get me to leave town like this place is somehow worse than everywhere else. What they don't get is that at least here, I have lots of people who keep me safe. I would die for them, even if they did jack my opossum and name her Messy." *Soren: "He's cute, but he's definitely a bit too emo, and that scene died around the time I was born. A little too generous, but he's a good man." *'Daddy' Aerryn: "Aerryn owns the Tea House and pays my salary. He's hot as hell, and I'd love to run my fingers through his beard, but I trust him about as far as I can throw Elvis. Cries a little inside every time I call him Daddy." *Rayya: "I don't know why I adore her so much. Maybe it's because most people immediately take a liking to me, but I've had to work for her respect, and, hopefully, her friendship. Maybe it's because she pushes me so hard to do my best, and it's been a long time since anyone held me to exacting standards in ways that mattered." *Cerri: "She's a bit unusual, and I don't always understand what she's trying to say, but there's always something profound to be heard, listening to her, if you can sift deep enough. She's one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, even if she does put me in mind of my aunt Mara." *Elvis: "Elvis is... intense. My time with him has proved that, and I'm grateful to have him in my life for however long our relationship may last... but for the first time I feel like I can see a future with someone." *Liya: "She seems to enjoy dressing me up like her own personal Barbie, which is appropriate, since her legs end about where my clavicle bones start. I feel like a doll around her. But, like, one of those Dollar Tree ones. I really need to work on my self image when she's around." *Rosie: "I don't know her super well, but I like her. She's a cool person and she and Jamie have History. I hope they can sort it out, because Jamie's good people, and Rosie seems to be, too." *Ridley: "The only other one of The People I've met since I came to Texas, even if it's only on one side. Honestly, that says something bad about Texas, but... Ridley seems like a good guy with a lot of interesting takes on things. He's also really cute, and part of me would love to bag a nice Roma boy to flaunt at my parents, but I, sadly, am Not His Type." *Yuri: "Honestly, she scares me, but she's bad ass. I don't ever want to make her mad, so I keep her full of pu-ehr tea and make sure she has whatever food she likes, and if she wants to talk, do my best not to act scared of her but like... stay respectful." *Henry: "Don't know him very well yet, definitely want to know more. Men usually have some sort of reaction to me, whether it's positive or negative... Henry... barely noticed I existed. It says something about me that I find that appealing." Additional Pictures EchoProfile.jpeg|Contemplative EchoJain.jpg|Relaxing Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Current PCs Category:Mortals